Looking Through Mortal Eyes
by Lost In Time and Space
Summary: Lord Sunday receives a visit from Superior Saturday /Sarcasm ON: What a great line & Title... . Saturday/Sunday, very small amount of Angst with the final paragraph. -Oneshot-. My very, first Fanfic and my very first story, so please excuse any mistakes!


**_My very first FanFic and story! Please enjoy and review :-) Oh, and excuse my over-use of commas - this is totally un-edited!  
All the Keys to the Kingdom characters, locations etc. etc. belong to Garth Nix! :-)_**

**___________________________________________________________________________**

Lord Sunday, King of the Incomparable Gardens, Eldest son of the Architect, Ruler of the House, breathed in the smell of newly-grown flowers in his favourite garden. It was his favourite smell in the whole House, and he was in this garden every moment he could spare from his duties of running the House. It was bliss here, with the smell of flowers in the soil, the birds singing and the wind blowing through his shoulder length brown hair. He was a stressed Mortal Denizen, and loved to lazily sit on a reclined chair in the middle of the lawn, close his eyes, and drift into a half-sleep. He never fully went to sleep, as nearly every hour one of his Times would come and fetch him for a job, usually signing dozens of documents from the Lower House.

In spite of this, he had almost fully gone to sleep now, when a voice suddenly woke him up.

"Lord Sunday"

He sleepily opened his eyes and looked across to the elevator to this lawn that only he or his Times, and another handful of Denizens could use. A woman stood at the elevator.  
_Dawn_, he thought. The figure was in a small patch of shadow from a large tree copied from something called an Oak in the Secondary Realms. He frowned as he saw that this Denizen had long, flowing sky blue hair that faintly shone in the shadow.

_Hmm…has Dawn dyed her hair again or is this…no…it can't be…can it?_

Lord Sunday's eyes were fully open and wary now.

"What is it?"

The woman stepped out of the shadow and into the sunlight, and gave a deep bow. "I greet you Lord Sunday, King of the Incomparable Gard-"

"Cut the small talk, what do you want, Saturday?" His tone was cold and hostile.

Superior Saturday, Ruler of the Upper House, looked faintly hurt at his comment. "I was merely being polite, Lord Sunday. I've come to seek your permission."

Saturday? Seeking his permission? _She must be up to something… _thought Sunday. "Well spit it out woman, I don't have all day!" As he said the words, something seemed to happen inside him. Some part of him seemed to have come alive, and he felt slightly bad for using that hostile tone with her. He groaned mentally and cursed himself. He was half-mortal, and that mortal side occasionally surfaced over his Denizen side. _Not now!_ But before he could make a hasty retreat, to be a safe distance from his subjects when it fully came, Saturday started speaking.

"Well, Lord Sunday, as you know, the other Day's have specific jobs and tasks. Monday to sort out the records, Tuesday is crafting, Thursday guards the Maze, and so forth. But, besides my minor paperwork jobs I handle, I have nothing to do." She started to rush her speech, and one hand unconsciously ran through her bright hair. "I was wondering if…you'd let me train a troop of sorcerers and…guard the bases of the Drasils?"

Sunday was momentarily speechless. Saturday, doing him a favour?! He was about to automatically reject the offer, but the surfacing mortal part of him told him to stop. Think about it. What if someone tried to invade the Gardens? He had, in fact, been thinking about getting Tuesday to craft guards for them. This would eliminate the hefty prices charged by the Day. Before he could stop himself he spoke.

"Of course, Saturday! That would be great!"

A look of shock passed over the blue-haired Denizen, but she swiftly regained her composure. "Thank you, Lord Sunday! I will set to work immediately." She turned around and was about to step into the elevator when Sunday spoke again.

"Wait, Saturday." The Mortal part of him was in control now, and he was seeing Saturday as he never had before. He saw her through Mortal eyes. "Come over here."

Saturday looked at him strangely, and carefully walked over the lawn. As she neared the chair Sunday was on, he got up and faced her.

The tiny part of his mind that was still held by the Denizen part of him, shrieked warning of every kind, but his Mortal side ignored it. When Saturday was stopped a foot away, Sunday walked towards her until they were half an arms length apart.

"Can't you stay here a while, it's very rare to have company that isn't coming to hand me a document to sign." They were almost touching now, and Saturday looked at him nervously, she had never been this close to another person before, never.

"Of course, Lord Sunday, I can stay for an hour or-" before she could finish speaking, Sunday covered her mouth with his, in a gentle kiss. Then, without realising she was, Saturday kissed him back. An emotion neither of them had felt before rose up in their hearts. After a minute, they parted and Sunday gave her a shy smile. He spoke again.

"How long do you want to stay for then?" Saturday returned his shy smile and replied. " Oh, I don't know…how long do you want me for?"

He replied with a grin, "Hmm…I'm not sure, let's talk about that when we have to, shall we?", and engaged her in a long, passionate kiss.

Sunday knew that when his Mortal side retreated and his Denizen side kicked in, he would resent this. However, the last time his Mortal side came, it stayed there for exactly 2000 years. _So,_ he thought happily, _he was in for a good 2000 years._


End file.
